


Tagged

by metblink



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy, Graffiti, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oneshot, Punk Jean Kirstein, angsty, beat down eren, erejean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metblink/pseuds/metblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been drifting through life, doing the same thing everyday, until he awakes to the sound of scraping at his window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll!  
> This is the first fanfiction that I have EVER written, and I wrote it for a hot pan named Ashlyn :D  
> I hope you like it ;)

Eren awoke to find the sheets of his bed gathered and entwined between his legs, and a ringing in his ears. Usually, he would wake up to someone’s shadow moving across his face, hear them gathering their things, and then the door slamming behind them.

It wasn’t every day that this exact scenario would happen.

Sometimes it was women, most of them were men, some he couldn’t even remember where he had met them the night before or how they had ended up in his bed with his sheets around them.

This morning, something else was prying on his mind.

_What in God’s name is that sound?_

It was scraping. And this wasn’t your normal house cat scenario where the feline from down the alleyway would scrape the apartment panelings begging for food. This was annoying. And this was indeed human.

Eren looked around his empty room, and found an old worn white tee-shirt laying in the middle of the floor. He picked it up, and then stood in front of the window, letting the Sun that filtered through the shades hit his chest. It was one of the only feelings that motivated Eren to keep going after so many years of the same routine. The burning warmth was just enough to give purpose to the last 22 years of his life. He had always thought that if the Sun had enough energy to look down upon the world and still give it life, he definitely had enough energy to make it through one more day. He at least owed his mother that much.

Eren’s photosynthesis was interrupted by even more intense scraping. It was much louder this time, and jarred his brain a bit with its squeaking nature.

_How is it getting closer? The window’s pretty tall. It’s about 5’ off the ground._

Eren had the unfortunate luck of getting the bottommost floor out of three floors in his apartment complex, so he heard everything. And he usually ended up dealing with the salesmen and homeless people, both looking for money.

He could walk over to the window, peer through the shades and find himself looking straight into the eyes of some stranger, or, he could put on his clothes and deal with the nuisance outside.

_I like the Sun, but I don’t like it that much._

Eren put his shirt over his head, and walked towards his window. He brought his hands up to the blinds, pushed one of the slats down and peered through the slit of light.

_W-What?_

There, on the other side of the glass, was tanned rippling abs, right in front of Eren’s face.

_Damn._

Eren had seen his share of bodies in the past week, but this was something to take note of.

He closed the slit of light and pulled the strings to his blinds open, all the way. He didn’t really know if he did it to have a better look, or if he wanted to see this man’s face. Either way, he was prepared for anything.

The body in front of him suddenly started to move down, as if the man were climbing down a step stool. And then his green eyes were met with golden ones.

The man jumped back, surprised that Eren had been in the window, and lost his balance. He tipped backward, and Eren out of instinct reached out, but his fingers clinked against the glass. The man tried to stop himself from falling by grabbing the pane, but Eren heard his body thump loudly onto the grass on other side.

_You gotta be kidding._

Eren ran outside in his boxers and around the corner of the building. There, laying in the grass was the man. His body was in the shape that most people make before they’re about to make a snow angel. One of his arms was laid across his eyes and he wore a thick smile across his face. He looked surprisingly happy despite the events that had just unfolded before him.

“Uh, hey…are you okay?” Eren walked closer, his body casting a shadow across the man’s torso.

The man laughed and turned over on his side, staring up at Eren through his shadow. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was only 2 feet off the ground.”

“Oh good. I was kinda worried.” Eren nervously laughed.

He was a bit put back by the man’s appearance. His hair was very…eccentric. He had a sort of dark undercut that showed off his ash-blonde top and his nipple piercings were very distracting. His face was long and Eren got the feeling that this guy had seen and been through it all. His outside impression was edgy to say the least.

The man got up and stood the step stool back to its original position. He swept his hand through his sweaty hair, and looked over at Eren.

“Do you…” he stopped, rethinking through his words. “Can you help me?”

Eren hesitated, and avoided eye contact with the man. “Yeah of course, I don’t have anything else to do today, and plus…I think I owe you.”

The man stepped closer to Eren and reached out his hand to him. “Oh, well, thank you. My name’s Jean by the way.”

Eren grabbed Jean’s rough hand, “I’m Eren. I live here, if you haven’t already figured that out.”

Eren smirked in his direction while they shook hands for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Well,” Jean looked down past their interlocked hands towards Eren’s bottom half, “You should probably change before I teach you how to do this.”

Eren released his hand and turned around before Jean could see any hint of the red starting to arise in his face.

_My boxers._

He didn’t really know what Jean was going to teach him, or what he had been doing to his window, but he was about to find out.

“I-I’ll be right back then.”

He walked quickly back up the steps to his apartment and flung himself on his bed, stuffing his face in the pillows.

_Why do I have to be so awkward around cute guys?_

Eren stayed there for about 20 seconds, took a deep sigh, and pushed himself up. There had to be some pants around here somewhere. He scrounged around in his drawers, but the only clean things he could find were shorts. Gym shorts. He pulled the polyester over his thighs and adjusted them in the mirror. They didn’t look half bad, but they did make him look like a middle school student. Oh well.

After fixing his hair and being a bit too self-conscious about his looks, he went outside and found Jean sorting through razorblades in a red toolbox. He was doing it with his bare hands, and Eren flinched every time the metal scraped against the red paint.

“I think I’m ready.”

Jean looked up from his toolbox, looked over Eren from his feet to his green eyes, and laughed the most guttural laugh Eren had ever heard.

He put his hand on his face and shook his head through several giggles. “Dude, what are you wearing?”

Eren froze, and his heart dropped to his stomach. “W-What do you mean?”

“You’re giving me serious school-time Deja-vu.”

Eren rubbed his hand on the back of his head, “I’m sorry, these were all I had clean.”

_Why am I apologizing for wearing clothes?_

“No no no, I didn’t mean to come off as insulting. You look good.”

Jean turned back to the blades in his toolbox and picked through them until he found one of good quality.

“Here, this one should be sharp enough for you since you haven’t done this before.”

Eren took the dull end of the blade from Jean.

“Eren.”

Jean stood up from his crouch and put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“Today, we’re gonna remove some graffiti.”

_Graffiti. Obviously. Why am I not surprised?_

“So,” Eren started, “I guess I’m scraping it off my window?”

“Yeah. I noticed it when I was walking home. It’s just your basic first grade profanity. The stool is ready for you. There isn’t much left, I got most of it.”

“Do you live near here?”

“I live in these apartments. Right above you.”

_Oh. So he’s the one that likes to blast his Punk anthems at 3 AM._

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you.”

“Really?” Jean led Eren to the stool, “I always see you walking home from the bar.”

_Damn. I thought I was being sneaky about coming home that late._

“I like to have fun every once and a while.” Eren tried to hide the surprised expression on his face.

Jean could feel the lie in his words, “You don’t look very happy.”

“Maybe it was because I was drunk.”

“Maybe.” Jean ended the conversation there. It was probably because of the way Eren’s body tensed up at the word, “happy.”

Eren positioned himself on the stool so that his weight was evenly distributed, and then looked up at the red paint. In giant red letters the words “Fuck you” were plastered on his window, followed by the letter F right after that. Jean saw Eren trying to decipher what the F was supposed to mean, and clarified for him.

“It said faggot, but I took that off first. I couldn’t stand staring at it any longer.”

Eren suddenly started to become pessimistic, “It was probably a message made for me.”

Jean looked down at the ground, giving Eren the impression that his accusation was right. “People are really horrible, aren’t they?”

Jean climbed up the stool, using Eren’s T-shirt as a handle and made sure his feet were even with Eren’s. Once he found his bearings, he took his razor blade and started scraping away at the red paint. Eren noticed that Jeans arms were a bit tanned from the Sun, and his chest wasn’t. Not to mention his muscles were toned just enough to be cute, but not to hearty. Jean seemed tough, but couldn’t really hold it up once you got close.

“I like them too.” Jean said without skipping a beat, taking the dull end of the blade and rubbing it against his left nipple piercing. It made a clanking sound as the metals hit each other.

“O-oh, I’m sorry! I got distracted.”

Eren finally picked up his blade, trying to rid himself of the weird thoughts he was having, and started to mimic what he had just seen Jean doing, but it just wasn’t working as well.

“Here, let me show you.”

Jean moved one of his legs between both of Eren’s and then wrapped his arm around Eren’s neck, grabbing the hand that held the razor blade. His head and ear rubbed against Eren’s cheek, and it made Eren shiver.

“Now,” Jean leaned his body against him, “you’re gonna have to scrape it at a ninety degree angle.”

He pushed Eren’s arm with his own down through the U, and the red paint came off like butter.

“Oh,” Eren tried to make space between their bodies, “I see now.”

Eren took the blade back from Jean and they both started scraping away with each other on different letters. Their movements had almost become synchronized until they realized that it made working together a bit awkward. They both breathed a sigh after Jean had scraped off the last red F, and the flakes fell to the grass beneath them.

Jean looked at their work and then turned to Eren, giving him a wide smile.

“We did some good work today. Thanks again for helping me out.”

He reached over to Eren and rustled his hand through his hair and leaned down to his ear. “I had fun.”

Eren froze, and then realized that Jean was waiting for a response. “It was nice finally meeting you, maybe we could do this again sometime.”

Eren’s words fell out of his mouth without thinking.

_Dear god, as if there’s infinite weekends and infinite amounts of graffiti to clean up with him._

Jean swung his body off of the stool and landed in front of the steps. “Did you want a beer or something? My A.C. is great and you look…pretty hot.”

Eren blushed, and didn’t even bother to hide it. He couldn’t believe that he had gotten this lucky; that someone like Jean would even bother to invite him over. That a man like him would take any sort of interest or even flirt with him. Usually it was always a one-sided drunken stupor between Eren and some stranger. But this time, Eren didn’t feel regret. He followed Jean up the stairs and into his apartment. To his surprise, Jean’s house was spotless. The kitchen had no dirty dishes left in the sink, his hallway was swept, and his living room looked so inviting. The couch looked especially comfy. Eren glanced on top of one of the shelves and noticed the giant speaker along with its subwoofers.

_That’s why it’s so loud._

“You can sit down on the couch if you want, it’s super cozy. You like blue moon?”

Eren hadn’t even noticed that Jean had left the room, changed into some pajama pants (did this guy even wear shirts?) and walked into the kitchen. Eren followed Jean’s voice to the fridge and saw the many, many brands of bottled beer lined in the shelves.

“Yeah, I love blue moon. Do you have orange juice?”

Jean’s face lit up immediately and pulled Eren around his neck and into his shoulder. “You’re my kinda man, Eren.”

He grabbed the orange juice and two bottles of Blue Moon, prepared them, and then the two sat on the suede couch together. After 3 beers for Eren, and 4 for Jean, they were both feeling a bit dizzy. Eren was good at keeping his cool while drunk; he very rarely went off on people, or made a fool of himself. He was always quiet and reserved. It took a really special person to make Eren show his true self while drunk.

Jean slid his body closer to Eren’s, their legs touching, and leaned in close to his face. His look was earnest and sincere despite the obvious drunkenness that covered his face.

“Eren, can I tell you a secret?”

Eren sat his beer down, “Yeah, of course.”

“Well,” Jean took in a breath and blew out an orange blossom smell to Eren. “I tag our building too.”

“Jean, you spray graffiti too?” Eren felt concerned and scared.

“Did…did you spray that message on my window?” He stood up, looking down at the bottle in Jean’s hands. He turned his body into stone, waiting for some explanation. Jean couldn’t have done that. But then again, why was he spraying graffiti on their building?

“Eren, before you freak out, please listen.” Jean was completely serious. Eren didn’t think that he was capable of it, but he sat down anyways, looking Jean straight in the eye.

“There’s been this punk coming to our building, and tagging shit all over our walls. So, I use my own skills to try to drive him off. I don’t do it to deface anything, or to make people angry. I just want to send out a message. I want to make him angry.”

Jeans fists balled up, his knuckles turning white.

“Eren, that message on the window wasn’t for you. It was made for me.”

_No, no that would mean…_

“But, Jean you aren’t…”

The words caught in Eren’s throat, but Jean knew what he was going to say.

He placed his hand on Eren’s thigh and pulled their lips together. Eren didn’t stop him. The taste of oranges floated between them.

“Gay?” Jean said after releasing Eren, finishing his sentence.

Eren suddenly felt the loss of leaving Jean’s presence, and his face showed it.

“I can’t believe you hadn’t noticed until now.” Jean rested his face on Eren’s chest. He could hear his heart fluttering with every breath.

“Jean, are you sure you aren’t too drunk?”

“Silly boy, I put more orange juice in mine than I did in yours.”

Jean looked up and into Eren’s eyes. They both thought at that moment that fate worked in very mysterious ways. It somehow made a lonely guilt-ridden man, fall for a delinquent in the span of a single day. Eren hoped that Jean would be the next and only person coming home with him from the bar, and Jean hoped that Eren could stay by his side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write more oneshots if you guys request them to my Tumblr!  
> My URL is tsukkiwglasses <3


End file.
